


Letting So Much Go

by Estirose



Category: Zero: Shisei no Koe | Fatal Frame III: The Tormented
Genre: Gen, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Rei tries to learn more about Miku's brother, but gets sidetracked.(For the FandomWeekly challenge "Old-fashioned".)





	

"What was he like?" Rei asked as Miku looked at the picture of herself and her brother. It was, she felt, something she had to know. Maybe she should have known sooner, but she'd been old-fashioned and reserved, not wanting to know about Miku's life because it wasn't something that she felt she needed to know.

"Mafuyu?" Miku's voice was soft. "He was kind... he... he listened. He had many friends...."

Unlike Miku, Rei now knew. Miku had been isolated because of her gift, while her brother had made lots of friends.

"Like Yuu." Yuu maybe had made friends with Mafuyu. He and Miku's brother seemed so much alike, in some ways. Not that she could say for sure, because she had never met Miku's brother. The man that she'd seen in Miku's dream had not been warm, but tired. Yuu, at least the version she'd seen, had been tired too.

"Yes. I met Yuu a few times." There was a small smile on Miku's face. "I knew that Mafuyu had asked him to watch over me in case something happened to him...."

Rei had to wonder how long before they'd moved in together that he'd made that promise. She and Yuu had moved in together because they presumed that they were going to be married, and that was one case where she didn't follow tradition. She hadn't ever slept with Yuu, but she was looking forward to finally share a bed - and more - with him. But Yuu had never mentioned his promise until Miku had stumbled into town and called him to let him know that his friend, her brother, was missing.

"That was Yuu for you," she said, for a lack of anything else to say. "I don't think he would have ever said no."

"Mafuyu and Yuu worked on a lot of stuff together. Yuu came over a lot." The smile became delicate. Rei could only imagine those times, where Yuu and his friend sat together, discussing one bit of folklore or editing or whatever they'd done together, with Miku maybe bringing drinks. She knew now that Miku's family was now gone, parents dying long before their children.

Miku was good at taking care of people. She knew that from her own experience, how Miku had taken care of her after Yuu died. How Miku had kept her alive, just as she had ended up saving Miku and Kei from the Manor Of Sleep and from dying in their own dreams.

"I miss Yuu," Rei said. She felt more comfortable saying that now, since Miku already knew. "I wish that I...."

"We have to move on," Miku said. "That's what Yuu said, wasn't it?"

Rei could only nod. She had to move on. Yuu had urged her to go on. Miku hadn't taked about what had happened, whether she'd met her brother once more, whether she'd taken the same message at heart. It seemed like it was something that she'd had to learn too.

"Mafuyu said something like that too." And from Miku's expression, Rei knew that he'd said something else, and maybe something had happened that Miku wasn't ready to talk about. Maybe she'd heal sooner than Miku. It was not her brother who had died, after all.

It would take time for Miku to get over everything, let go of the regret over Mafuyu. Rei would have to be there for her, just as she'd been there for Rei. Maybe talking to Kei and Mio would help too. After all, they had all survived, and everything would get better.

For Miku's sake, it would have to.


End file.
